1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an input/output of objects in augmented reality space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as an example of the augmented reality technology (hereinafter, referred to as an AR technology), virtual digital information (virtual object) is displayed to be superimposed on real space information such as a real-space image. To superimpose virtual digital information on real space information, it is necessary to recognize position information and posture information between an object on real space and a virtual object.
For example, a technology for matching location information and posture information between an object on real space and a virtual object by a simple adjustment has been disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-48639). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-48639 discloses a technology that matches location information and posture information between an object on real space and a virtual object by causing a user to specify location of the object on real space corresponding to predetermined location of the virtual object.